


Shallow Stream.

by TooTall2Stand



Series: The Enchantment Of Monsters [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TooTall2Stand/pseuds/TooTall2Stand
Summary: Reclusive fisherman Will meets the elusive Ravenstag of the Wood by chance.





	Shallow Stream.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a short fic or ficlet, I believe its called. I plan on building on this, but don't quote me on that. Tell me what you think or if you even enjoyed it.

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

 

 

                                   He cast his line into the cool stream and waited. It was peaceful. But silence in a forest is untrue. There was the sound of the autumn breezes rustling dry leaves, cool water running downstream, the birds and his own steady breathing. Though the weather had cooled, the sun shone warmly against his back. Here is where God resides, he thought. Not in the hard pews or cold stone of the village chapel, but here in the wilderness. For, did he not create it all? Will could not understand the people’s fear of this place. But then, he’d seen true evil and he knew that it rested squarely within the breasts of man. 

            Will swung his line once again and sent it further out, but the sharp end of his hook caught in a branch. Will chuckled to himself as he crossed the water to retrieve it. As he reached up above his head to release the branch, he heard a loud crack behind him. Will spun, nearly losing his footing. His breath caught in his throat. Standing on the dry bank was a great stag covered not in fur, but feathers the color of raven’s wings. Its massive antlers curved, dripping water from the stream from which it had drunk. 

    It stood tall and regal, staring back at Will as if it were just as surprised to see him. Instantly entranced, Will, crossed the water on unsteady legs. His right hand reached out towards it, ready to touch. Dwarfed by the majestic creature, Will, hesitated. His hand hovered over the stag’s brow, heat radiating from its body like a furnace. The thing huffed, and to Will’s absolute surprise, the stag pressed closer, brushing its head against his hand. It sighed and let its eyes slide shut in pleasure as Will rubbed its forehead. Its hot breath ruffled the fabric of his clothes. 

The stag then tilted its head and opened its eyes, staring straight into Will’s.  The color of the stag’s eyes swirled, and a catch of light made the brown of its eyes so vibrant that it looked almost blood red. Will was quick to realize that this, was no mere beast! This creature was otherworldly, perhaps even of the Fae. Just like the creatures in the stories told by the very old to the very young. Red eyes shifted, and pointed ears cocked to one side and then the next. "What big eyes! And, look, what big ears you have!" Will said with a smile. The Stag let out a low snort and lifted its head from his hand. It was then Will heard the rustle and crack of footsteps coming towards them 

“Go,” he told the creature. Because somehow, he knew it would understand. The stag nodded his head minutely. Like a shadow, it melted away from the water and back into the trees and the foliage of the forest. The sun seemed to aid its disappearance by bathing the whole place in a strange sepia light. Just then, young Abigail and her father, the hunter named Garrett, came through the trees. Abigail’s gentle blue eyes sparkled as they rested on him. A genuine smile spread across her face when she saw him.

“Will!”  she greeted.

“You shouldn’t address his lordship so casually, Abigail," said the girl's Father. Despite that, Will pulled the hunter and his child into a warm embrace. 

“I mind it not, old friend,” he said to Garrett and then turned to Abigail. “I am no lord. I am only a fisherman” 

“Even so, sire, you shouldn’t be out on your own.” Garrett scolded.  

“There are still dangerous animals around these parts,” said Abigail with all seriousness, “Father and I have been on the hunt for a beast that’s been attacking the nearby farms. It would be bad if you were to cross its path all alone.”

“Then it’s a good thing I have you here to protect me then,” Will said with a wink. The young girl’s smile widened, and her eyes sparkled with mischief. 

“If we see him, I’ll be sure to leave you in the dust,” she giggled.

“How cruel!” Will, whined. Abigail broke into a full out laugh. But her laughter quickly morphed into a frown. 

“Abi, what is it?” her father asked. 

“There are hoof prints here,” she said. “Very fresh.” Garrett slid past Will to stand by his daughter’s side. 

“Your right” he nodded. “The creature that made these, must have been massive!” He knelt in the dirt, pulling his daughter down with him to observe. 

“A stag?” Abigail asked.

“Twice the average,” said her father. “It would be a hell of a catch if we find it.” Will thought of that magnificent creature mounted on the Hobbs wall and nearly gagged. “You wouldn’t have happened to see the creature that made these would you, sire?”

“No. I’m afraid I only had eyes for the fish,” said Will, weakly brandishing his fishing pole. 

“Since the tracks are fresh, maybe we could track it,” Abigail said enthusiastically. 

“I’ll leave you two to it then,” said Will, guiltily hoping in the back of his mind that they didn’t succeed. With fishing rod and the few fish, he’d managed to catch in hand, Will, headed in the direction of the old red brick Abby. In the distance, the spires of his father’s empty castle estate scraped the low belly of clouds rolling in from the east.

  *                                         *                                            *                               *                          *

                            The night rolled in on a frosted skirt, and so, the great stag bedded down in thick foliage. But sleep evaded him, for he could not shake the memory of cool nimble fingers running through his pelt and of eyes that glowed with a light of understanding not usually possessed by humans. The man he came across, the fisherman, should have been afraid of him. But not only had he come nearer, he’d reached out to him. The man should not have been able to see him, let alone touch him… unless!

  The stag ruffled his feathered pelt to keep himself warm as the night grew colder. He breathed in the cold and stared up at the heavy moon in the night sky. This – fisherman must be one of the touched! The stag reasoned. One of those special humans capable of glimpsing past the veil. 

If that were the case, then he could not leave things as they were. He had always wondered about these types of humans; how their gift of sight worked, in what ways they were capable of seeing, how far past the veil did the sight allow them to see? The fact that a human with this kind of capability lived within his territory was dangerous, potentially. However, the possibilities for research were infinitely exciting. Sufficiently tired from his walk, the stag turned back towards his nest. He would send the sprites, or the fairies, or maybe even a few gremlins to investigate.


End file.
